Into the Abyss
by VersionII
Summary: The demigods are at a reunion at Camp Half-Blood when the atmosphere between Jason and Piper takes a turn for the steamy. Jasper; their first time. This is now a series.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not for kids. Yes, I'm talking to you, twelve year old who for some reason thinks it's okay to read smut. In any case, know that this is indeed a lemon. You have been warned. **

* * *

Even though they've never had sex before, when she fits her body to his in a shadowed corner of the camp, it feels like they've been together _that way_ a million times.

But, of course, they haven't. Not that any of the other demigods at the reunion know that; when they'd all gathered at the Big House last night, everyone had assumed they were doing it like rabbits. It probably didn't help that they lived together, but, as Piper argued, you don't have to have sex just because you live in the same place (though Jason pointed out that sleeping in the same bed does imply it). It made sense for them to share an apartment anyway; after the Giant War, they'd grown closer than ever, and it was obvious to both of them that their feelings were real.

He breaks the kiss reluctantly, but he has to if he doesn't want their first time to happen next to the showers. She has him pinned to the wall, her arms caging him in, and he has to stand on tiptoe to avoid her searching mouth.

"Get down here," she growls, her hair falling into her eyes. Even at twenty-two she's still a full five inches shorter than him.

He catches his breath, lets his hands slip out from her shirt. "We have to stop."

"Why?" She presses against him, and with a slow push into his groin she is suddenly extremely convincing.

"Because..."

His arms have found their way around her and she's smiling. "Because what, Jason?"

He closes his eyes, draws in a breath. "Because I'm not going to make love to you when I can hear Connor singing Ke$ha."

Her exhale ghosts his ear and he shivers. "Then let's go to your cabin."

Piper sucks softly on his pulse point; through the thin wall, Connor starts in on the chorus of Take It Off. They need to go somewhere, now, or Jason is going to forget the world entirely.

"Come on," he says gruffly, hugging her to him as they hurry to Cabin One. She winds a hand around his waist, dropping it into his back pocket, and when she squeezes he nearly has a heart attack.

"What?" she asks innocently, but when he does the same to her she actually yelps and he smirks as he shoulders open the door.

"You know exactly what," he murmurs, and they're kissing again and one of her hands is at the back of his neck and the other is at his hip, sliding slowly between his legs, and they pull apart for a moment so he can pull off his shirt.

His back hits stone; Piper has him against a pillar. Their kisses are slow, steady, but full of promise, and when he tilts to kiss her jaw as his hands find her breasts he wants to pause time and live in that moment forever.

Until, of course, Piper smiles and pulls her shirt over her head, and he's holding her impossibly tight and her almost-bare torso sears against his and her back, gods, her back is lean and curved and toned and it dips in all the right places, copper in the fading light.

"I love you," he tells her.

She laughs, arms draped over his shoulders. "It's usually so hard to get you to say that, but I take off my shirt and there you go!"

Jason blushes, frowns. "I didn't—"

"Shut up. I know." She brings his hands to her ribs, looks up at him. "I was just...teasing."

She finishes on a whisper, her hands sliding over his chest to his shoulders, and he sighs into her. He moves his legs apart and she steps between them, and they're pressed together from ankle to waist.

"I hate teasing," he says, biting back a moan when she drags her palms over his nipples.

"Then tonight's going to suck for you," she says, pinching his nipples lightly, and she's kissing down his chest and he doesn't even care that she can feel his erection throb against her stomach.

They sway together. Her tongue dips over his navel and he shudders, and she tugs his zipper between her teeth and he's acutely aware of her face just inches from the bulge in his jeans. She leans forward, hesitates; flashes him a sly smile and presses her lips to the denim clothing his erection.

He stifles a moan, instead falling back into the pillar, and hoists her to her feet before he loses it.

"Too intense for you?" she asks cheekily, pressing her breasts into him.

He cups one breast, kisses the skin not hidden by her bra. Decides that rather than answer her question, he wants to kiss her.

He traces her bottom lip with his tongue and she parts her mouth, sighing into him, and when she bites his lip gently he can't stop a low growl from escaping.

She pulls back, leans her forehead against his. He slides his fingers under the straps of her bra.

"Quit trying not to make noise," she commands; and then, softer: "I want to hear you."

There isn't a chance of hiding his reaction to her words; the moan is loud and long and, to his horror, driven through with obvious lust as he bucks into her, heat pooling low in him. But when he pushes into her, she pushes back, and they echo each other's gasps.

He fumbles for the clasp on her bra between kisses, and finally she swats away his hands and does it herself.

"Idiot," she's mumbling, but he's not paying attention because the bra is somewhere across the room. It isn't like he's never seen her without it before; actually, this isn't even the second time, or the third. But unlike those other times, this isn't just making out. It's more, and they both know it. He can see it in the quickness of her breath, in her pupils, blown wide. The way her lips settle over his not with urgency but with certainty, because she, like him, knows exactly where this is going.

He swings her closer, hands high on her ribs, and brushes his thumbs over her nipples.

Her resulting "_Fuck_" and the immediate hardening of her nipples under his fingers is enough to make him fear for the zipper on his jeans; he hadn't known it was possible to be as aroused as he is. Then again:

Piper rides his thigh, shoving herself hard into him, bracing herself on his shoulders. Every time the seam of her jeans pushes against the right place she moans, throwing back her head, her hair falling haphazardly across her back, her breasts heaving.

It's about time they make it onto the bed.

He misses her heat the instant her core is no longer pressed to him, but he pulls her away anyway, picking her up and clutching her to him. She grumbles in protest, settling for licking his collarbone. The seven feet to his bed seem endless, and when they finally tip over the mattress and she stretches out luxuriously beneath him it's all he can do to not come then and there.

"Fuck, Piper," he gasps, his hand flitting over the tent in his pants. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

She's wriggling out of her jeans and pauses to stare at him. "Are you kidding?" She grabs his hand, holds it between her legs. "Feel that? That's all you."

"_Piper_." His eyes slide shut. Her underwear is wet, nearly soaked, and the heat, gods, the heat... She's sweltering.

She's on her back, supporting herself on her elbows, and her head falls back and her spine arches and she's shivering, and he hasn't even moved at all.

It makes him feel kind of powerful, that he has such an effect on her.

She squirms. "Are you just going to sit there?"

"No." He kisses the corner of her mouth and sits up, shoving his jeans down around his knees. They tangle when he tries to kick them all the way off and she laughs, leaning over to help.

"Come here," she murmurs, and pulls herself into his lap and sits over him, straddling him, and pushes her breasts into him and kisses him and rocks against his erection, and this time when his hands slide down her back and trace the curve of her ass she doesn't yelp. She moans and moves closer, and his dick throbs with the friction.

"Gods," he manages to croak, and then she bowls him over and sits on top of him, and her heat is positioned directly on his hard-on. He wonders why he ever thought to leave his boxers on.

By now the sky is dim enough that the fires burning in braziers along the cabin's walls are the only source of light, and Piper's skin flickers bronze in the firelight. Jason kisses along the inside of her arm, takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks experimentally.

She sighs, leans into him, holding his mouth to her chest. "I think you'd—_oh_, right there—you'd better h-hurry up."

Jason runs his tongue lightly over her one more time before drawing back. He takes in her lidded eyes and the light sheen of sweat on her shoulders and in the valley between her breasts, the way her breaths are ragged, and realizes she's going to come soon, whether he's in her or not.

He rubs circles on her hips. "Are we really going to do this?"

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I do!

"Then why'd you ask?" She tugs on the hem of his boxers and he obligingly pulls them off, throwing them somewhere across the room.

"I thought I was supposed to."

"Huh?"

"Just—never mind. Ugh. You…"

"Do it already!"

"Okay, okay!" He leans forward over her, shivering and closing his eyes when he feels her against his tip.

"In," she breathes, and he does what she says and she bites his shoulder, hard, and he's a bit uncomfortable (his knees are going to kill him tomorrow) but behind that, everything is… wonderful.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Oh." He blushes, pushes in, all the way, and there's that wonderful sensation he's heard so much about. There's resistance but who cares, and he's all the way in and, and…

"Fuck," he gasps, his cock twitching inside her. "No condom."

"I'm on the pill," she says, her eyes squeezed shut and her forehead wrinkled. "Fi—figured you'd forget."

He laughs shortly, but then he's concentrating again; let's make it last just a little bit longer. Because now her eyes are open and she's gripping the sides of the bed with her hands and she's arching into him, moaning in time with his thrusts, and it feels _so good. _And it's getting better, which can only mean—

She comes with a silent shudder, clutching at his back, and her muscles are taut and tugging at him and that's lights out for him, too. He fills her with his seed as she coats his shaft in her juices, and he flops to the side with an enormous sigh as he tries to catch his breath.

Gods. What was that, forty seconds?

AS if she can read his mind—and she probably can—she rolls to face him and grins mischievously. "That didn't take long."

He groans. "You came first."

"No, you did."

"What? No! Piper, I—"

She hums in his ear as she grips his length. Her fingers trace amateur patterns, but who cares if she isn't a professional because she's all _his_. No one else's. Ever.

He growls, partly from satisfaction at taking her (_his_) and partly because she just pulled sharply on him. He's already hard again as she turns him on his back, and by the time she sinks down on him, breasts quivering, it's going to take more than forty seconds to make _that_ go away.

She works quickly, panting as she lowers herself onto him, and he grabs her hips to help guide her. She leans forward, shoving him into her roughly, and now she's nearly impaling herself…

He sucks in a breath as she slams down onto him, catching her nipple as it swings near his face. His fingers at her waist will leave bruises, but neither of them care. He licks her nipples, drags his teeth over her skin, pulls her down for a searing kiss even as she continues to rock into him.

She sits up again, leaning back, and he has to grit his teeth because the angle is _fantastic _and her breasts are bouncing and he can see a glimmer of pink where their bodies meet…

He pushes his thumb against her clit and she moans, long and low and his name. She comes violently and he keeps fucking her for a few moments, pounding her hard, until finally he can't contain himself and he pours into her.

She heaves a breath, and he softens inside her until she drops to his side and everything is warm.

He wants her again. He wants to find her lips again, and the rest of her, too. He wants her mouth on him, and he wants his mouth on her, and if he doesn't do something soon he's never going to let her leave the bedroom.

"I need to shower," he manages as her fingers tenderly rub his balls.

"Me too," she says, and they look at each other and it's obvious that they're going to take one together, whether Connor's in the next stall or not.

"I love you," she adds.

"I love you too," he responds automatically, then leans forward, seeking her mouth. "I really, _really_ love you."

He can feel her eyelashes on his cheek as she whispers, "Prove it."

It's going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

(And he's going to enjoy every second.)

* * *

**Now you get to review. It's that blue button right down there, folks. **


	2. Chapter 2

I step inside quickly, pulling the door shut behind me before any more snow can swirl in. Sighing, I dump my bags on the coffee table and stomp the slush off my boots. The living room is dark; Jason must be asleep.

I hang my coat next to the door and grab a Coke out of the fridge. I'm turning the TV on when Jason slumps out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," I say, even though it's one in the afternoon.

He groans and sits next to me on the couch. "Gods, Piper, how are you not tired?"

I duck his attempt to kiss me (morning breath, ew) and grin. "You were the one doing most of the work last night."

"I know. There's carpet burns on my knees."

"You should've thought of that earlier." I stretch over the arm of the couch, muting the TV. "Hey, I have something to show you."

"Yeah?" he asks, eyes closed.

"I got a dress for Frank and Hazel's wedding, but I think it might be kind of… showy."

"Go put it on. I'll tell you."

I stand and pick up the largest bag, walking into our bedroom and pulling my sweater over my head. I take off my jeans and slip on the dress. I knot up the back and fidget until my breasts fit right, and then I open the door.

Jason looks up and I'm already blushing, because his eyes go right to my cleavage. He gets up slowly, his gaze roaming all over, and puts his hand on my waist.

"That," he says lowly, "Is the most inappropriate wedding attire I've ever seen."

His mouth is on mine in an instant, and my arms go around his neck easily. His palms immediately slide up to my breasts and I'd be mad but for the gleam in his eye, the obvious desire. The lust.

The dress is rucked up to my stomach and his jeans are undone and that's an afternoon well spent.

* * *

It's late by the time we're finally motionless, sprawled on the bed. I'm curled into Jason's side, tired and ready to fall asleep.

"I guess I'll be taking that dress back," I say.

"Actually, that reminds me of something." He turns toward me, propping his chin on his elbow. "If you aren't too tired, I kind of had something planned for tonight."

Well, I'm not _that _ready to fall asleep. "What is it?"

"It's… kinky," he murmurs, and I'm wide awake. "You think you'd like something like that?"

"Yes," I breathe, excitement already building.

"Okay." He stands and I take the opportunity to ogle his ass as he crosses the room and opens a drawer. He takes something out and lays down next to me again, holding it up for me to see.

It's a vibrator.

"Leo made a ton of these, and I found them," he says, and his eyes bore into mine. "I figured they weren't getting any use, so we might as well…"

He nudges it towards my entrance and I push it in, reveling in the fullness. It's a decent size, nothing special, but I've heard legends of the powers it has when it's turned on.

"Where's the button?" I ask, searching for the on switch.

Jason shakes his head, watching me hungrily. He's hard again. "There isn't one. But there's this."

I peer closer at the small device he holds in his hand. A remote. I shiver in anticipation.

"Turn it on," I whisper.

He shakes his head, and there's a dark excitement in his eyes. "I haven't told you everything. We're going out. You're going to have the vibrator in—" he rubs my clit "—and I get to turn it on. Whenever I want."

I lay back and squeeze my eyes shut. It's irresponsible, it's risky, it's daunting. If we get caught it will be the single most embarrassing moment of my life.

But it's also incredibly appealing. One decision from Jason sending pleasure rolling through me; Jason seeing me, seeing my reactions, knowing what's hidden behind my panties…

"Let's do it," I say.

He smiles. "Put on something nice."

* * *

He takes me to a restaurant. I'm stepping carefully, holding my legs farther apart than usual, but once we're seated I relax. I sip my water, glance over the menu, and stare at Jason, who's avoiding my eyes.

And then the waiter comes.

And Jason turns on the vibrator.

Hundreds of little balls beneath the sinewy surface of the toy begin to roll and move inside me. I nearly scream.

"I'd like the santé fe-f-f—"

"Are you all right, ma'am?" The waiter leans forward, concern lining his face, and I try to pull myself together.

"The santé fe s-salad," I grit out between my teeth, and as soon as he's gone I collapse into my chair and glare at Jason. He turned the vibrator back off after the waiter left, and the want is evident on his face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I grouch, phantom tongues of pleasure still making me shudder.

He ignores my question. "Do you have any idea how hot that was?"

"Why'd you have to do it right when the _waiter_ came?"

"Piper. Tell me you honestly didn't like that."

I scowl and bite my lip, but I have to say it was a rush. Not to mention how amazingly good it felt.

"It was intense," I admit.

"Intense? How intense?"

"I'm still shaking," I point out.

A slow smile spreads across Jason's face, and he gives me another burst of pleasure. "That was the lowest setting."

_Shit._

I know as soon as the waiter comes back with our food Jason will turn it on again, and I'm right. But this time he does it as I'm taking my plate, and it's on a higher setting. A much higher setting.

Wetness soaks my panties. My legs shake with the feel of it working me.

I drop the plate the waiter hands me and it clatters painfully loudly to the table.

"Ma'am?" asks the waiter, but the sensation is already gone.

"I'm fine," I say, waving him off, and I eat without looking at Jason, my face a fierce red. My traitorous pussy tingles and begs for more.

* * *

The next place Jason takes me is a club, and he immediately sets the vibrator buzzing softly. It doesn't shock me like it did the other times; it just makes me want him closer. Makes me horny. I pull him to me and we're pressed in by people. Unlike everyone around us, we aren't grinding or even really dancing. I put my head on his shoulder and he draws me in, his hands tracing my back, and a gentle simmer builds in my lower regions.

He turns his head to mine and kisses me, and the vibrator speeds up.

I can't help it. massages me so well. I moan quietly into his mouth.

Jason moans back, pushing his hips into me. The vibrator continues its ministrations on me, and then something happens and it's actually moving itself in and out of me.

It braces itself at my entrance, extending into me, pushing deep as the little balls roll around me. My nipples harden.

Gently, sweetly, reverently, I'm being fucked by the toy. In public. As Jason watches.

It's a good thing the club is so dark, or else everyone would be able to see what is going on.

It goes faster. My knees buckle.

Now Jason is pretty much holding me up. He notices my erect nipples and plays with them through my dress, squeezing and pinching. Little spasms wrack my body and there's no space between us. I can feel his erection clear as day, pressing into my leg. I writhe and he groans, rubbing himself into me.

The added pressure is too much. I stumble, sweat beading on my neck, and still the vibrator relentlessly tortures me. I ache between my legs.

"Please," I manage to say, and I don't know what I'm asking for.

Jason realizes I'm at the edge and he hurries me out of the club, reverting the vibrator to a lower setting (I cry out at the loss) and stopping its movement in and out of me.

Once we're in the car, I yank up the hem of my dress, push aside my panties, and pleasure myself vigorously with the vibrator, unable to contain my need. Jason glances at me, at the enormous wet spot in my panties, and swallows hard.

"Piper—you can't, not while I'm driving."

"Why not?" I gasp, thrusting deeper.

"I can't concentrate!"

"You're j-just jealous," I say, and slam in the toy. I come hard and fast, my juices pouring out. Ecstasy.

Jason, recognizing the smell of sex, looks at me again. He moans and the tent in his jeans gets even bigger.

I push the vibrator in and out feebly as I finish my high, and then I pull out the vibrator. It makes a wet smack as it leaves my throbbing core. The sound makes Jason _really_ moan.

"Gods, Piper."

I lick it clean and set it carefully next to me on the seat.

And then I lean over, swiftly undo his jeans and pull down his bowers, and drop my head in his lap.

Jason nearly drives off the road. He arches into me and I smile. Getting him back will be no trouble at all.

My treatment encourages him to steps on the gas, and the ride home is ten minutes shorter than usual. We practically run from the car to our apartment, and we don't even make it to the bed. We fall on the couch (our trusty, beloved, tried-and-true couch).

This isn't going to take any time at all.

* * *

I'm right. Round One takes less than a minute.

I take a moment to catch my breath, still riding out my long overdue orgasm. Even though I've just been fucked, it didn't last nearly long enough to rid me of my need. I've spent the last four hours being teased to an impossibly high brink; tonight, I want to fall over and over and over again.

Above me, Jason's eyes are lidded as I stroke him back to full mast, and then we're rearing to go again.

The things he does to me would make a less experienced girl faint. He slides in smoothly and quickly, and I can tell the night is going to be one of unrushed passion. He rocks me, hitting deep, the muscles in his abdomen standing out as he moves. He's rhythmic and we're patient and things haven't been this hot in weeks.

His thumb grazes my clit and I buck, and he leans back so he hits a higher spot inside me. I come, unraveling as he continues, and my walls tighten around him and he lets himself go.

Tonight is going to be fucking fantastic.


End file.
